Le chasseur qui voulait un tank
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Alors que la Gardienne traque Thumos L'indestructible dans la base Cabale, Cayde se sent lésé de ne pas avoir de tank à lui. Un petit OS pour un défi en une heure.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bouder" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Cayde s'était éloigné, juste assez pour ne plus être à portée du micro.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Un TANK ! Moi aussi, j'en veux un !

Les bras levés vers le plafond troué de la grange – la seule "salle de réunion" de l'avant-garde depuis l'attaque de Ghaul – il râlait qu'on ne lui faisait jamais confiance.

\- "Tu l'aurais cassé tout de suite" qu'elle me dit, bougonnait-il encore en citant Holliday.

La responsable de la flotte de la Tour s'était gentiment moquée, mais il était indéniable que tout ce qui passait par les mains de l'unité "Cayde-6" était voué à finir en pièces détachées. Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs preuves : un certain "moteur furtif" – qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas fonctionné – pour se rendre sur le cuirassé du Roi des Corrompus, le vaisseau d'Erin Morn qui avait hérité dudit moteur, plusieurs armes, passereaux et même quelques outils du quotidien… Tous avaient connus un funeste destin.

Zavala ne pu retenir un petit sourire narquois. Son coéquipier était un grand amateur de tout ce qui était nouveau, flamboyant ou capable de produire suffisamment d'explosions pour être vu à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. L'exaspération du chasseur exo – qu'il savait à demi feinte – ne l'étonnait pas. Cependant, il se recentra rapidement sur le micro et les images diffusées par le spectre de celle que tous avaient fini par surnommer "l'élue".

Une Gardienne, une seule, avait retrouvé sa lumière. Elle était devenue le seul espoir de l'humanité. Après avoir vaillamment défendu les survivants de l'attaque depuis le Domaine, elle avait réalisé l'exploit de réunir les dirigeants de l'avant-garde. Ceux-ci la suivaient attentivement via les communications de son Spectre.  
Elle infiltrait en ce moment-même la base Cabale. Sa mission était d'éliminer Thumos l'indestructible, récupérer ses codes d'accès, voler un de ses vaisseaux afin de se rendre sur le Tout-Puissant pour le désactiver. Rien de moins. Le Tout-Puissant, l'arme destructrice de soleils dont les Cabals étaient si fiers, était trop bien gardé pour s'y rendre avec un vaisseau commun. Il était capital que la Gardienne réussisse sa mission.  
Et à quelques pas de là où se tenaient ceux qui suivaient avec appréhension l'évolution de "l'élue", Cayde se plaignait toujours.

\- Je demande pas grand-chose quand même… Un petit tank, un seul.

Tout de même curieux de savoir comment la Gardienne s'en sortait avec le véhicule armé, l'exo revint vers l'image projetée. La voix d'Holliday cracha à travers les vieux hauts-parleurs rafistolés.

\- Et Gardienne, dites-moi si vous avez besoin d'un autre de ces bijoux blindés. J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve…

Le chasseur ne retint pas sa remarque désabusée.

\- Oh, donc j'ai droit à rien et eux ils ont autant de tanks qu'ils veulent. Ok, je vois…

Ikora, la sérieuse arcaniste elle-même ne pu cacher son amusement face au commentaire puéril. L'expression de son ami, bien que limitée par son visage mécanique, était celle d'un enfant boudeur à qui l'on aurait refusé un jouet.

Alors que "l'élue" progressait, la garde Cabale se renforçait. Tant et si bien qu'un char apparut bientôt sur l'écran. Cayde pointa le véhicule blindé du doigt plusieurs secondes, la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui ne sortaient pas, en fixant tour à tour ses deux coéquipiers. Comme ceux-ci, concentrés sur la mission, ne réagissaient pas, l'exo soupira bruyamment avant de s'éloigner à nouveau. "Même eux ils ont des tanks !" pu entendre de loin le duo.

Le sol vibra sous les pieds des habitants du Domaine. La Gardienne avait détruit les réacteurs de l'Orobas Vectura, le porte-vaisseaux Cabal de Thumos. Elle avait réussi.

\- Le transporteur est immobilisé ! s'écria son Spectre sur un ton victorieux. Maintenant, trouvons Thumos.

\- Bien joué, Gardienne, félicita le commandant de l'Avant-garde.

L'éveillé se redressa après avoir lancé un regard complice à Ikora.

\- Et Cayde… une fois que tout cela sera terminé, je parlerai à Holliday à propos de votre tank.

Ne résistant pas à la taquinerie, le chasseur répondit sur un ton presque mielleux.

\- Oh, vous m'avez manqué aussi.


End file.
